Sakura playground -3-
by soradomoedroxy
Summary: this chapter riku and sora go to the fair. does this date make Sora realize he might be in love with Riku? Don't want to spoil anything but Sora and his family get some big news about his dad!


THE NEXT DAY...

I woke up in the morning at around 11:00.  
I didn't unlock the door as I just went on with the day. Get dressed, read a little, check email on my laptop, listen to some music etc.  
At around 3:00 I started to get really hungry.  
I was about to get something to eat when my mom came into my room.  
"Honey, Riku's here to pick you up." She said knocking on the door.

'OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT OUR DATE!'

"Um. Let him in mom. Tell him to come into my room." I said nervously...  
"And...Mom?" I said quietly before she could leave the room.  
"Yes sweetie?"  
"W-where is dad?"

"He left honey. He didn't even come to bed last night..."  
I nodded biting my lip shoving my hand through my hair.  
"I'll send Riku up." She said kissing my head then walking out the room.  
"Thanks mom!" I said loudly so she'd hear it from the balcony.  
-

"So what happened?" Riku said looking at my book shelf.  
"Some how my father saw us kissing and he started yelling at me when you left..." I sighed shoving my hair through my hair as I undressed myself.  
"Oh...Well he can get over it. Right?" He said sitting on my bed, as I stood at the closet getting my short shorts on.  
"Why are you changing?" Riku said. "You were already dressed when I came in."  
"well it's hot outside and I was wearing black skinny jeans. I'm not wearing those to a fair."  
"Don't worry about your dad okay?" He said sweetly cupping my face with one hand.  
"...Okay..."

In the car we talked about what happened with my dad. I tried my best not to cry.  
About 15 minutes later we arrived at the fair.  
It was just like I thought it would be.  
The intoxicating sweet smells of cotton candy and candy apples with soft powdered sugar filled my nose as the warm air danced on my soft skin.  
Riku intertwined our fingers together as we began to walk on the gravel past all the funny guys that were yelling at people to play the games.  
One of the girls grabbed my other hand and pulled me close to her as she sang a pop song I've never heard before. the game was a trivia game.  
"Come and play cutie." She blew a kiss at me and motioned her finger towards me as she continued to sing the song. I smiled at her, still holding her hand.  
"Haha, okay" I said happily walking closer.  
"Let's go..." Riku said angrily jerking me away from her by my arm.  
I looked back at her. she was staring at me waving good-bye, still singing.  
"Riku calm down. she was a sweet girl just trying to get me to play that game."  
Riku didn't answer as he continued to look around.  
"Riku please!" I whined standing in front of him.  
"You don't have to worry." Was the only thing I could say to calm him down.  
I leaned over and kissed his nose.  
"It's okay..." I said reassuringly.

Later Riku went to the bathroom and told me to meet him at the ferris wheel.  
"HI!" I chimed walking over to the girl from before.  
"Hey cutie pie! What happened back there?" she giggled.  
"My boyfriend got a little jealous haha" I laughed.  
"How sweet" she smirked grabbing my hand. "wanna play?"  
I looked around cautiously.  
Riku wasn't around.  
"So what game is this?"  
She didn't answer. She just stared at me.  
"You~~'re 16, you weigh 100 lbs and you're 5 foot 4?" she said confidently.  
'so that's what the game was.' i thought.  
"haha. nope. sorry~" i smirked.  
"AH WHAT?! I was for sure i was right!"  
I laughed loudly "Sorry, but you were left. I'm 18 I weigh 107 lbs and I'm 5 foot 2"  
She fake-pouted but it faded into a giggle "I guess i was left. here you go." she handed me a small bear.  
"Awww~ thank you!" i chimed kissing her cheek.

"Sora..." Riku said angrily behind me putting his hand on my shoulder.  
"Riku! ahaha it was nothing! just a peck! for giving me this bear!" i said waving the stuffed animal.  
"It's fine." He said in a flat tone.

After a while of sitting on rusty benches eating caramel apples in silence Riku finally spoke.  
"Lets just go on the ferris wheel then we'll leave. its getting kind of dark..."  
I looked up at him. my lips stuck to the candy apple as i stared up at him.  
"okay..."

The line was pretty long when we got to the ferris wheel.  
"This'll take hours!" I whined leaning on Rikus shoulder.  
"Haha fine I'll give you two ideas...One, we stay here and go on the ferris wheel. Two we go to my car and make-out and I'll take you home..." He smirked kissing my cheek.  
"I'd like number two please." I giggled.  
-

Sorry guys. skipping a few days after the carnival. Nothing interesting happened. I slept almost all day and then spent the rest frozen at my computer screen. What can I say?

"Sora! honey come down here" my mom said, crying.  
I noticed she was crying, so i bolted down stairs. "whats wrong mom!? did you get hurt!" i said frantically "shhh" she hushed me "I'm going to tell Xion later" she hiccupped "mom...what happened?"

"You're Father was killed in a robbery at the bank this morning..." she said covering her mouth "oh my god..." i whispered in disbelief falling to my knees. I slowly began to cry. berrying my face in my hands "come here honey" My mom wheezed spreading her arms out I stood up and hugged my mother as tight as i could. both of us sobbed together for a few minutes. "Since dad is gone now. you'll be the man of the house, now i know your probably going to move out soon but for now?"  
"yes mom" i said wiping my face she sniffed "I need to go tell Xion. she's going to cry a lot. can you please leave for a little? you can go see Roxas or something" she said trying to calm down I nodded my head as i walked out the door

I knocked on Roxas's door a few times. A woman opened the door "yes?"  
"can I please see Roxas?" i said starting to tear up again "of course" she said, then she called Roxas over, when he went into the door way he stopped in shock when he saw me crying "Sora what happened?!" he said running over to me. latching his arms around me tightly "My Mom just told me..." I began, choking on my words.

"...My dad was killed" I said squeezing him tighter. He let go of me, then set his head on my shoulder from the front.  
"I'm so sorry, Sora" He said starting to tear up. "No, please don't cry" I wheezed, Roxas looked up at me, a tear went down his cheek, but I wiped it with my thumb and hugged him "Come inside my house. We can talk in my room" He said intertwining his fingers with mine. I blushed and undid our fingers. "Sora?" he said looking back at me in concern.  
Before I could realize what was going on I felt Roxas's lips on mine.  
I pushed him away with both hands "Roxas!" I said in a whisper "I-Im sorry Sora I'm not sure what came over me I just..." He stopped his sentence and kissed me again. I pulled away.  
"Im already in love with someone..."

I stopped to realize what I had just said.

"Or...Do I love him...?" I muttered under my breathe.  
Roxas looked at me for a second, then gave me a long hug. "Lets just go inside I promise I won't do anything like that ever again."

Later That day Roxas gave me something to eat and I went home at night, and went to bed. Not wanting to see Xion or my mother since they'd probably make me start crying again.

"I hate you for doing this to us dad..." I mumbled under my breath under the covers.


End file.
